


I Remember You

by Maggie_Storm



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Awkward Crush, Counter Sex, Crushes, Dad Chris, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Kissing, Lactation Kink, Love Confessions, Making Out, Meet-Cute, Meeting Again, Secret Crush, Shower Sex, Shower sexy times, So much kissing, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, baby news, chapter 1-5 is non baby stuff and lots of sex, chapters 5-10 is sex but baby stuff too, first time giving a bj, fridge sex, of all of it yay, rsdr look, so much sex, so read which parts you like most, some light angst in chapter 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2020-06-30 00:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggie_Storm/pseuds/Maggie_Storm
Summary: When you meet Chris again at the high school reunion, things take a turn.....for the better this time around.





	1. We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heartofgold81](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=heartofgold81).



****You had just needed to get away from the reunion down stairs in the ballroom. It had just been to much, coupled with drama that was going on with your online life and well….trying to find a quiet place seemed like the best idea at the time.

You know you shouldn’t be in this part of the hotel, but it had felt nice to find a part of the place that was under renovations so it was cut off from the rest of the place, plus it was up on a much higher level, so the view from the window you find yourself in front of is….really nice….the tears on your cheeks…..not so much.

At least the spot where a window would go was at the moment windowless, so the soft breeze from outside felt nice on your skin. You’re not sure how long you’ve sat here, but by the time you hear someone coming your way surely it’s been about an hour by now.

You use the sleeve of your sweater to wipe at your eyes, but it’s too late, there standing just in front of the shadows is Chris Evans, someone you had a crush on when you both went to high school together, someone you _still_ had a crush on, as embarrassing as that is. You’ve both grown so much in the 5 years since you last saw him.

Anytime he was in town, you almost always randomly ran into him and it was always quick _‘hello’s’_ and _‘how are you’s.’_ and you and he always seemed to be either in a hurry or too shy to say anything much more than that to each other, you always assumed it was because he was just being nice of course, he’s always been a sweetheart like that, even if you’re not his type.

Still, to see him walking towards you looking surprised, but pleased to see you makes you think maybe this time you two can say more than 3 words to each other, even if you don’t look the best right now surely.

“Hey look who I found.” He says softly, coming to sit down next to you and look out the window.

You offer up a timid smile, “Yup, it’s me.”

He hums under his breath for a moment and just enjoys the view like you just were before turning to look at you, eyes soft and a touch concerned, “You doing ok?”

You shrug keeping your eyes looking out at the nightlife below, “Just let some stuff get to me, had to get some air and calm down.”

“Hmmm did it work?” He asks, voice still low, your eyes glance to him and you can tell he knows you're still blue, but asking for the sake of asking.

You look back out the window, “No, not really.”

He hums again as if in thought, “Do you want me to go, am I bothering you?” He finally ask.

You turn to look at him this time, “No you’re not bothering me, you can stay.” You offer him a small smile so he knows you mean it.

“Ok.” Is his simple reply.

For awhile he just takes in the view same as you once more, both of you just sitting in silence, it’s surprisingly not uncomfortable, just nice and silent for a bit, the sounds of the city below filtering into the window spot up above, the wind blowing inside to sweep some of your bangs around.

This right here does finally help you calm down and not be so blue, maybe it’s Chris, but whatever it is, you’re happy for it.

“So what brought you up here?” You finally ask, voice still soft and low just between you two.

“Just…..to many people, needed a break.”

You nod, understanding that to an extent, huge crowds are not your favorite, you had to deal with it being in a city of course, but just...sometimes it became to much and you needed a break from….people.

Besides you know for him it’s worse, so much worse, but you’ve never treated him any differently just because he was an actor and your not gonna start now, by asking anything even remotely related to his work unless he brings it up first. 

“Hmmm didn’t think the reunion would have so many people?” You finally ask, deciding to turn your body enough to really look at him now.

He laughs softly, “Not really, but hey everyones been great, just wanted some air I guess, they mean well but…..” He trails off, deciding to mirror you, so he looks fully at you now.

“Do you need _me_ to leave?” 

His shakes his head before you even finish your sentience, “No no, you’re good company, I don’t mind, promise.” He offers you his little half smile and god it still makes your insides….melt.

“If you’re sure.”

“I am.”

The silence doesn’t last as long this time, “What uh did you let get to you? I promise if you don’t wanna tell me you don’t have to, was just...well...I don’t remember ever seeing you cry.”

“Oh.” You blush before telling him thinking to _hell with it._

“There was some online drama and I just let it all get to my head, people were saying things that weren’t true and it just snowballed and I let myself get sucked into it and then I just...panicked and got upset and then got more upset that was getting upset over things people were saying that don’t even know me and it just….yeah I needed to get away, clear my head.” You blow out a breath, happy to have told someone.

All he gives you is a very understanding half smile and his eyes convey the same thing, more understanding, “That shit sucks doesn’t it?”

“It does omg!” You laugh softly, finally feeling lighter, better.

“For the record, I know we haven’t ever been friend friends per say, but I know enough about you to know whatever that bullshit being said online is, is just that, bullshit.” His voice is so sure and firm about it.

And it’s true, during high school you were too shy to ever really try and get to know him, handfuls of interactions was about it and even after he became who he is now, it was much the same, so yeah, it’s hard to have a friendship that way, but hearing his words….made you more happy then you’ve felt in awhile.

“Thank you for that, that means alot.” You confess.

You notice a light tint to his cheeks as he clears his throat, “Don’t mention it.”

You smile, a real smile this time and in turn he gives you one of his own, “Hey there it is.”

You can’t help but giggle and after that, you both get lost in talking about anything and everything and it’s several hours before both of you notice the suns coming up. It’s frankly been one of your best nights ever and your sorry to see it end, but the look he’s giving you, well….says alot.

“Oh wow we’ve spent the last three hours up here.” he says checking his watch.

“Time flies.” You offer softly, sad to see the time with him end, this has been the longest you’ve spent talking to him and you wanna cherish it forever.

He goes to say something, but when you both hear construction people coming to start their day of work, you both scrabble to your feet and suddenly Chris is grabbing your hand and leading you down a hallway and into a broom closet, he shuts the door behind him, and flips the little lock and only then do both of you notice just how...small the space is.

You’re both chest to chest, your hands resting on his chest and his hands just naturally rested on your hips, listening for anyone coming. But….at some point instead of looking at the door, you’re looking up at him and he’s looking down at you, the only light coming into the space from around the door.

It’s enough however to see his eyes, for him to see yours, you watch him swallow thickly, your lips part without you even thinking about it and you watch his eyes glance down to your lips before coming back up to look you in the eyes.

Your heart beat is going crazy and surely he can feel it as he somehow presses even closer, hands going from your hips to your lower back, you gasp softly, “Chris…”

He’s lowering his head before you can even blink and suddenly your both kissing, with just enough sweetness and heat that you never want it to end, the way he groans into the kiss when you whimper from how good it feels to be finally kissing him.

This is what heaven feels like.


	2. Well Hello Stranger

Your smile brightens seeing Chris after weeks away doing reshoots for his latest movie. **  
**

That night you two spent together talking and then later making out in the closet for who knows how long before you two parted with shared phone numbers was weeks ago and now seeing him again is nice, seeing him again makes you feel light.

You’ve texted back and forth over the last few weeks and it’s been….nice. Going from near strangers to this has been kind of like whiplash, but it’s been so nice too, you’re too greedy to turn it away and as he stands in front of you after opening your front door, he looks….really good and you kind of can’t believe he’s at your house.

“Hey.” You offer opening the door wider for him to come in.

“Hey you.” He says softly passing you as he enters your home.

You close the door and turn back to him, only to find him much closer than you thought he would be and up this close as he takes off his sunglasses and hangs them from his henley, you can see the green mixed in with the blue of his eyes.

His beard is getting longer, more shaggy, his hair too and you know it’s for a new role he’s about to start filming for, it looks...really good, “Welcome back.” You offer lamely.

He just smirks and bends down to kiss you instead of answering. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour later you finally break away from the making out on your couch to actually throw together some lunch for you both. He of course follows you and you don’t mind in the least. You giggle softly as you put together some sandwiches for you both, his arms snaking around you from behind, his lips peppering small kisses along your exposed neck that your tank top doesn’t hide at all.

“Mmmm that looks good.” He offers, his eyes watching you put together your lunch.

“Good cause this is all I got left.” You mumble spreading the mustard on the bread, then piling all the meat and cheese, some veggies too, stacking it high.

You set his plate aside, “Here ya go.”

With one last kiss to the side of your neck he breaks away and you miss his warmth already, “Thank you.”  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The afternoon is spent just chilling on the couch, eating your lunch, then making out, then watching some disney movies and then more making out. He has nowhere to be for a few days and the fact that he wants to spend a few of them with you makes you feel….all kinds of things.

When you both break away from another make out session, both your lips are so kiss swollen and pink, you smile softly.

“Hey can I uh use your shower while i’m here?” He ask softly a minute later taking you in.

“Sure, everything you need is in there.”

His cheeks tint pink as he clears his throat, you watch him and wait, clearly he wants to say something.

“Care to join me?” he finally ask, looking at you once again, looking all kinds of nervous and shy, even as his voice is confident. 

Your own cheeks pinken at his words, while some would surely say you two are moving fast, nothing has felt thus far out of place, everything has felt....natural, so with that in mind, “Sure.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You lead him silently down the hall and into the bathroom. You turn on the water and get it nice and hot, you silently turn back around to him and bite your lower lip as his hands reach forward and slowly grips the bottom of your tank top and pulls it up and over your head.

You lift your arms to help him and then you do the same to him, once the shirts up and off him, you lean forward to kiss him, your mouths don’t move from one another as you both start undoing the others pants.

It doesn’t take much to get them off and once that’s done, it’s just down to you in your bra and panties and his boxer briefs. You both take each other in, his body is...you know he’s normally a bit smaller than this, but right now your only thought is _holy shit._

He licks his lips, his eyes raking over your body, his eyes dark and hungry and it’s because of _you_ , “God dam...your beautiful.” Even his voice sounds….rough.

You blush hard core at his words, no ones ever said that with so much _want_ before, “Right….back atcha handsome.” You mumble, not knowing what else to say to the man you have had a crush on….forever.

He laughs softly before kissing you sweetly, helping you relax, his big hands now on your bare shoulders, your smaller hands running over his back. The bathroom starts to steam up and you wordlessly break away from his lips and pull him into the shower with you.

You love the height difference you have between you. You have to tilt your head up just a bit and it’s real, real nice. It doesn’t take you long to go back to kissing, something that is turning into one of your favorite pastimes.

The hot water feels nice raining down on you as his hands roam over your back, moving lower and lower until both his big hands are cupping your ass cheeks and grabbing hold, you moan against his mouth and he answers in kind by kneading your ass.

Not one to be out done, you let your hands finally roam over his back, over his firm ass, one you can’t help but grab much like he is to you, he gives you a soft moan so you do it again and again. You’re the first to move one of your hands from his ass, over his hip and to his front, where you gently let your fingertips roam over his cock.

He’s hard and aching and he breaks away from the kiss with a gasp, his hips stuttering forward. You let your eyes take him in, he’s big, not to big but enough that you swallow thickly. Pushing past your nerves, you kneel down and start kissing over the head of his cock, giving it little kitten licks, your hands grabbing the back of his thighs.

“Ohhhh fuckkk.” He groans out in surprise and want.

His hands pet over your head, as you wrap your mouth around the tip, sucking gently, letting your tongue lick over the bottom of it at the same time.

“Christ….” He growls, his thighs tensing as you slowly work your mouth deeper and deeper over his length.

You close your eyes and let yourself really get into it, the sounds he’s making are getting you high like a drug as you slowly work him over. By the time his cock is buried all the way in your mouth and throat, you’re moaning yourself.

“Shit….baby….this is…..fuck…….so good...don’t stop….please.”

You groan, doing as he ask and start bobbing your head, one of your hands moving to cup his balls at the same time. Hearing him beg is music to your ears and you want more. You feel powerful right now and it’s a strange feeling, but you love it.

“I...I….i’m so close sweetheart….” His hands start to fist your hair to hang on.

You hum and move faster, jaw getting a bit sore, but you can take it.

“Oh fuck, fuck, fuckkkk.” His hips stutter and tense up and then your mouth is getting flooded with his release and you moan, finding the taste nothing to bad at all.

You swallow everything, before slowly letting his soft cock slip from your mouth and you open your mouth under the shower water and get a few mouthfuls of water before swallowing and standing up. 

Chris crowds you against the shower wall and kisses you senseless as soon as you stand again and all you can do is hang on for dear life as his hands roam over you with renewed desire. Big hands cupping your breast, pinching your nipples. 

You cry out and whimper wanting more, “God...the things I wanna do to you honey, your so fucking sexy.”

You gasp at his words and he swallows the sound up with more kisses, tongue swirling with your own. 

You gasp as you finally lets you up for air, “Whatever you wanna do, do it.”

His eyes somehow turn darker, more hungry and this is nothing how he looks at you when you two are just making out or even the first time he kissed you in that closet, this look, consumes you fully.

He leans forward and uses his teeth on your earlobe gently, “Baby….you can’t just say things like that.”

Your hands grip his ass cheeks again, “I think I just did.” You don’t know where this boldness is coming from, but you like it, like that you can be like this with him.

“As you wish.” He growls before kneeling down and showing you just how good it feels to get beard burn between your legs.


	3. I'll Miss You When Your Gone, I Love You Already

You yawn as you watch the bacon cook in front of you on the stove. Your only article of clothing being a big shirt you swiped from the brunette. Dodger on the floor next to you, watching you cook, most likely ready for any dropped food.

The weather is chilly outside, but inside thankfully it’s nice and warm. Your ears faintly hear Chris getting up and you hear him get closer and closer to you as he walks down the hall, around the corner and then, he’s right behind you sliding his arms around your waist from behind. His full body pressed into the back of you, all warm and cozy, his chest bare, sleep pants low on his hips.

“Morning.” His voice is thick and sleepy, Boston accent bleeding in beautifully.

You smile softly before yawning again, “Morning.”

“Making us breakfast sweetheart?” His rough voice ask, face pressing into the side of your neck, nuzzling softly.

You’ve come to find over these last few months, when he visits you and spends the night, in the mornings, he is always extra cuddly and you love it, “Of course baby.”

“Mmmmm spoilin me.” He mumbles, his face seeming to have made a permanent home in your neck.

You shrug gently so you don’t dislodge him, “I like cooking, I like making people happy through food.”

“Hmmm lucky me.” You can feel his smile against your skin and you laugh softly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He eats your french toast happily, he eats the bacon and eggs just as delighted, it dawns on you, this is the first time you have made such a nice breakfast for you both and you vow to do it more often. You don’t miss how he sneaks a piece of bacon to Dodger either.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Neither one of you have put a label on this….thing you two are doing. You don’t go out together, but when he’s in town he always wants to see you, sometimes spending days with you at a time. You let him stay with you those days, it’s never spoken about this thing you two are doing, but it has never once felt forced or weird.

It has only ever felt good and natural, the two of you just going along with the flow of whatever this thing is, enjoying the others company to the fullest. Going out together would just cause drama for him you know this, so it never bothers you. You’ve never been to his house or met his family, but you like what you have right now and plan to just enjoy it as long as you can.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You’ve got to spend two days with him so far this time he’s in town and after yesterday's breakfast, you two had spent alot of time making out or having sex. Today looked to be going the same way, what with his mouth sucking and licking over your clit, your thighs on either side of his head.

While he trimmed his beard up some, it still felt divine between your legs, it was so soft and left just the right amount of beard burn. You can’t help fisting his hair harder when he starts groaning into your pussy, his eyes fluttering as you get closer and closer to the edge.

He truly loves this, in your limited experience, no one had wanted to do this for you, but Chris....actually seemed to love it maybe more than you. He always wanted you to feel good, really, really good and he was very talented with his mouth.

“Yes...yes...yes….Chris…...Christopher!” You find yourself yelling as you come on his tongue and mouth, his deep punched out groan listening to you is sexy as hell.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

His hand wraps around your throat, but it’s gentle, loving even as he takes you from behind later in the day, you start on your hands and knees, his body blanketing your own from behind, that hand over your throat, making you have to keep your back slightly arched, keeps the angle of his cock inside you deep.

“Your pussy feels so good around me sweetheart.” His rough voice mumbles into your ear, his lips and tongue biting and suckling on your ear lobe.

You moan and your eyes flutter closed at his words, his dirty talk you found out was something that really turned you on even more, a surprise the first time it happened, but now a welcome thing between you.

“I think about it when i’m gone, how your pussy just takes my cock so perfectly.”

You gasp and clench around his cock that is slowly grinding in and out of you, “And these gorgeous girls you got going on.”

His other hand reaches around and cups one of your breasts and kneads it roughly, you keen from it, his big hands feeling so, so good on you, “So fucking beautiful….all of you” He groans as he starts to move faster finally.

As he speeds up, his hands move from your breast and throat and his body pushes yours down to lay down under him as he starts pounding away, his hands gripping your hips tightly, your arms gripping the sheets, your moans of his name filling the bedroom space.

“Baby the things…...you do to me….I…..I……..oh fuck fuckkkk.” His hips stutter as he comes inside you and you moan softly, feeling him pulsing inside of you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You both are in need of a shower later into the evening and a shared one is even better. You really should be washing each other, but instead it’s turned into a wet make out session under the spray of the water, those big warm hands cupping your ass as he backs you up against the shower wall, his hard cock pressing into your belly, you moan softly into the kiss, one he deepens and suddenly it’s all consuming and perfect. 

At some point your lifted up in his arms, your legs around his hips as he fucks up into you fast, a shower quickie he called it which had made you giggle before moaning when he entered you. Your hands are fisted in his hair, your both kissing messily, his cock is fucking into you so dam good, his sounds….his whines, moans and groans mixing with your own.

When you come this time, it’s together and you see stars.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Prepping dinner….is fun. You wore a simple dress after the mind blowing shower together, which means when he saddles up behind you, hands rubbing over your ass fondly, you bite your bottom lip and push back into him, knowing he can take you easily here if he wishes.

You have frankly never had this much sex in your life and your loving it.

You hear him laugh softly, “Babe you’re gonna break my dick.”

You roll your eyes fondly at his words, “Drama queen.”

You feel him step closer so his hands can move around you and cup both your breast, before he takes both sides of the button up part of the dress over your chest and rips it open, you watch buttons fly away and your eyes go wide even as you moan, “Jesus.”

His mouth descends onto your neck, no doubt he’s going to leave more hickies on your skin, “Doesn’t mean I don’t want you again though.” His breath fans over your neck.

You gasp as you does indeed take you again, pushing your dress up and out of the way, he just opens his pants enough to get his cock out and then fucks you right there against the counter tops.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time he has to leave town again, he’s been at your house a whole week and it’s been one of the most tiring if not best weeks of your life, you mood tanks as he has to get ready to leave. You kneel down to pet and hug Dodger goodbye, when Chris stays with you, he always brings his fur baby, and you're gonna miss him too.

When you stand back up, you take in Chris he looks just as sad as you feel and you reel him in for a tight hug, “Be safe.” You whisper like you always do, but something about this week….has felt….deeper...more serious than any other time before it and you don’t know what that means for you both.

“I’ll miss you.” He whispers in reply and you swallow thickly, “I’ll miss you too.”

With one last goodbye kiss, that frankly knocks your socks off, he’s gone, off to start shooting a new movie out of state for a few months and with him….goes your heart that he already owns fully without even knowing it.


	4. Disneyland

You were fucking tired as hell. Sure having your own business was nice, sure it was wonderful to be around dogs all day, but boy by the end of the week you are dying. A few of your workers have been out sick and with nearly 15 pups in the shelter, it has been work.

Still your employees are back and that means you get a few much needed days off, which is perfect because Chris will be back this weekend and you have….plans for him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You greet him much the same as you always do when he gets to your place, plenty of hugs and kisses….always. It’s only once your both on the couch snuggling and trading lazy kisses that you whisper to him, “Hey...you still wanna try that..thing we talked about yesterday?”

If his eyes are anything to go by it’s a big fat, “Yes!...I mean yeah i’d love too.” His smile is excited and you can’t help but laugh softly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You can’t hide your blush, just no way around it, but he just smiles from below you and his hands settle on your bare ass cheeks, encouraging you to move slowly forward until your pussy is hovering over his face, “Are you sure about this? What if I smother you?”

You pout when he just laughs softly, his eyes shining happily, “Then what a way to go baby.”

You scoff and smile, some of the tension leaving your shoulders as you keep some of the weight on your legs, but let the rest of you just relax into this happening, when his lips kiss over your folds, you shudder out a breath, settling your hands on the headboard in front of you as Chris gets to work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Oh fuck, oh fuck…..Chris….Chris…...oh god…...fuck.” Your not even sure the words coming out of your mouth anymore, can’t help it really though.

His fucking tongue is killing you with pleasure, made all the worse by how his eyes never stop watching your face as he licks, sucks and kisses over your wet folds. You can’t help your hips grinding into his face every now and then and the action just makes him moan deep in his throat, the only time his eyes flutter closed.

Glancing over your shoulder gives you a very good view of how turned on he is, his cock leaking and aching, you turn back around and reach down to fist some of his hair, you don’t tug too much, but you do hold on and it just makes him moan again.

“Fuck…” You whimper out when his tongue actually presses into you and wiggles around.

You curl into yourself feeling your release so close, “Chris…..babe….oh fuck.”

His eyes stare straight into yours and with your head bowed the way it is, you can’t look away from him, can’t close your eyes, when one of his hands slaps down on one of your ass cheeks with a loud _SMACK_ you lose it, coming with his hands grabbing your ass cheeks and his tongue deep inside you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It’s only once you’ve returned the favor and your both panting softly in bed next to each other that you finally find your voice again, “That was….ok so that was amazing.”

His soft chuckle next to you is music to your ears and makes you laugh along with him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He looks nervous, you’ve watched him as you made you both some lunch, just simple mac and cheese with some seasoned bread crumbs sprinkled on top, but all the while he has looked nervous any time you looked his way. The extra slow way he drinks his beer tells you as well. Once your sitting down beside him at the dinner table and you’re both eating, you wait...you know it’s only a matter of time.

If there’s one thing you have learned over the last six months, it’s that Chris will tell you what’s on his mind when he feels the time is right, so you wait and eat your yummy lunch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Come to Disney World with me?” 

You stop riding him panting softly and look down at him raising an eyebrow, “Really? You’re asking me that right now Christopher?”

His sparkling eyes and cheeky smile make you roll your eyes fondly and start riding him even harder, his head tips back and his mouth falls open on a silent scream as he comes inside you not a moment later, his hands gripping your hips tighter as you follow right after him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once your snuggled up under the covers, you kiss his scruffy jaw and whisper, “I would love too.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You finally use the vacation you had never let yourself have, your employees happy for you and promising to take good care of the shelter while your gone for a week. It only really sinks in that you are going somewhere VERY public with him for the very first time when your in the hotel room, of course he got the only one inside the castle.

You chew on your bottom lip and bite your nails worrying over it, until he takes your hand and pulls you to him, just hugging you, “What’s on your mind?” He whispers, his chin on the top of your head.

You sink into his embrace and nuzzle your face into his chest covered in a soft sweater, “We’ve never gone anywhere public before.”

“Hmmmm, having second thoughts?” His hands slide up and down your back soothingly.

“No, no if your ok with it then...so am I.” You answer honestly. 

If he was truly ok being seen out with you, then so were you.

He steps back enough to see your face, his smile a small thing as he caresses your cheek with his knuckles, “I’m more than ok with it.”

The kiss when you both come together is loving, and reassuring. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The advantage of having the only room in the only castle in the park is that, you get to wander around hours before anyone else does, and the first ride is of course The haunted mansion ride.

_‘Now as they say, look alive, and we’ll continue our little tour.’_

You smile as the kid you are, as Chris leads you by the hand down the hall, the pictures of course follow you, watching you. There is of course no people yet, just you, Chris and the ride cast members, which somehow without any other people, it makes the ride actually kind of creepy.

By the time your at the part with the ghost bride, the ride has felt creepier and you love it. Only it stops and then over the intercom you’re told there’s an issue with the ride and you’ll be on your way in about ten minutes or so. Chris turns to you with a fun smile, “Scared?”

You huff, “No.”

“Sure about that?” He whispers leaning over to your ear.

You laugh softly, “Yes, I have you to protect me.”

“Hmmmm.” He hums still right by your ear.

You turn your head to him, the ride music still going and the ghost bride still doing her part over and over again, some of it gets tuned out when you lean over the rest of the way to kiss him, he returns it slowly, with no one around and in the dark, there’s no one to see what either of you do.

Chris breaks away from your lips and nuzzles your ear with his lips, “When the crypt doors creak and the tombstones quake spooks come out for a singing wake, happy haunts materialize and begin to vocalize, grim grinning ghosts come out to socialize.”

You laugh as he sings the words further on in on the ride, it’s not the first time he has sung disney music to you, and you know it won’t be the last, “Oh my god.” 

You can’t help but grab his fuzzy face and kiss him to silence him, he laughs against your lips before returning the kiss. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time your both walking off the ride, both your faces are flushed and you give each other knowing secret smiles.

Who knew you could give someone a hand job on a disney ride.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I don’t know…” You eye splash mountain with a bit of fear.

“Aww don’t tell me your scared.” He teases hugging you from behind.

“That drop….” You trail off, the truth is yes, you don’t like drops like that on rides.

“Remember, i’ll protect you.” He whispers and you smile to yourself.

“Ok.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You both sing along to the pirate ride, the whole damn time, for the whole thing, holding hands and looking like nerds.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It’s your turn to pull him along to the Winnie the pooh ride next, he goes along happily.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He makes sure to make the jungle cruise ride extra fun for all of you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Space mountain….leaves you feeling sick to your stomach, but as you tell him nursing your sprite after it, “So worth it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The matter horn is one of your favorites, you scream plenty, much to Chris’s delight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When you get to the Indiana Jones ride though….well Chris has never seen this happy of a smile on your face, you practically drag him with how fast you run to get to the ride, he just laughs and indulges you.

You get the very front and right in front of the wheel, your favorite seat, Chris spends half the time watching you laugh and smile in child like joy as the ride goes along and it hits him hard….how much he loves seeing you like this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time the park opens to everyone, you and Chris are back in the hotel room for a much needed break. Lunch is nothing fancy, but filling and then it’s nap time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You wake slowly with lips on the back of your neck and hips pressed firmly to your backside, you moan softly still half asleep and that’s when you feel hands gently kneading one of your bare breast. You wiggle your ass back against him and his cock that’s waking up.

“Afternoon delight?” You mumble.

“Mmmmm more like evening delight, but i’ll gladly have some.” His voice is still sleepy sounding, rough, low.

It doesn’t take much for him to slide back inside and start moving at a lazy pace, in no hurry, like this all spooned, he can just wrap around you like a koala bear and cage you in. One of your arms moves behind you and wraps around the back of his neck as his mouth goes to town on your neck and shoulders.

Both your sounds are low, just between you two. When one of his hands creeps down to your clit however, your sounds no longer remain so quiet, you whine low in your throat as he takes you apart slowly and surely.

“So this love, so this is what makes life divine, i'm all aglow mmmm and now I know, the key to our heaven is mine, my heart has wings mmmmmm and I can fly, i’ll touch every star in the sky, so this is the miracle that i’ve been dreaming of, mmmmmm, so this is loveee.”

His voice washes over you like so many other times he’s done this but now….the song he picked...it has your eyes getting teary, “So this is...loveeee.” You whisper sing getting choked up.

You tilt your head to him and the kiss is messy, but emotional. This ends up being the highlight of the trip, a love confession by Disney serenade, well that...and the truly incredible orgasm you have after it. 


	5. News

“Babeeee come back to bed.” You hear Chris whine softly as you slink away to the bathroom, you softly shut the door behind you giggling at his tone. **  
**

You frown once done with your business feeling not for the first time this week a bit queasy and you fear your getting sick, two of your employees were out sick so it made perfect sense, with a sigh you brush your teeth and head back out into the bedroom, sliding back into bed, Chris’s arms winding around you like a loving vine and holding you close from behind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It’s a full year from the time you two met at that party and a few months since you went to DisneyWorld. You’re still pleasantly surprised this is your life now, but it’s never felt more full and happy. Chris is gonna be gone for 3 months starting next week and it will be the longest so far you have been away from him.

It will be a good test to your relationship.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What’s a better test to your growing relationship then finding out that you’re, “Pregnant? Are you sure?”

The nurse lifts an eyebrow at you as if to say _‘are you kidding me?’_ “The test don’t lie.”

With a quiet “Thank you.” to her she leaves you to dress and you….to freak the fuck out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time you get to the address Chris gave you….you’re stunned into silence.

It’s the very first time you have visited his house and you never once had taken offence he never invited you over to his place, he told you once _your place felt like a secret safe place_ and that was that. His house though...is fucking beautiful.

Your man will be leaving tomorrow for his filming and it’s been a week since you saw the doctor and you haven't said a word to him about it. You don’t know what to do, and until you do know what to do, you’re not telling him, maybe that’s selfish and wrong, but your frankly scared to death this will end you both, it was too soon, so you push it way down and forget about it for now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You moan finishing off your pizza slice, the brunette laughing softly beside you on the couch, football game on tv over by now, “Told ya, best place in boston for pizza.”

“Mmmm when your right, your right.” You lick your lips feeling full and sleepy, watching as he finishes his beer, his eyes on you fully.

You turn more towards him, knees coming up to your chest, your sweater sliding down one shoulder, “You excited?” You lean your head on the couch next to your head.

“I am, but….i’ll miss you.” His voice low, quiet even.

Your smile turns fond and you lean forward to close the distance between you two and kiss his soft lips, the taste of beer still on them, “I’ll miss you too sweetie.”

You ignore the voice in the back of your mind telling you, you should tell him now, it’s just not the time….your just not ready to lose him like your so sure you will. 

Fear….is a powerful thing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You don’t get time to marvel at his shower, he’s on you once the rainfall like shower head turns on and your hair is soaking wet, he just reels you on back to his wet naked body, back to chest, his arms around you, hands cupping your breast, his lips kissing all along your neck and shoulders, his half hard cock resting on your ass crack.

He’s so perfect, warm and safe. You sigh softly and tip your head back to lean on one of his shoulders as his lips lick, nibble and kiss over any skin they can reach, your hands going back and gripping his hips and just...letting him do whatever he wants.

The shower heads mounted into the walls to spray you from the sides kick on and then your really soaking wet, but neither of you care. The water feels cool on your body, Chris’s hands hot as he caresses you everywhere.

By the time his fingers are rubbing over your clit in a lazy pace, your caged by his body and the tiles of the shower, your forehead resting on them as his face stays buried in the side of your neck, his free hand pinching the nipples of one breast then the other, earning low whines from you of his name.

He groans deep in his throat, breath fanning out against your skin as his fingers move just a bit faster as he slips his cock into you with ease, you both moan loud from that, no way not too. It always feels so good to feel so full, just the right amount. He turns your head for a sloppy all tongues kiss, it’s deep and consuming as he starts with lazy thrust inside you. 

You moan into his mouth and clench around him inside you when his fingers on your clit start moving faster and he in turns moans loudly into the kiss as well, a never ending loop of sounds from you both, the sound of the spray from the shower drowning out very little of it. The sound of skin slapping against skin adding to the melody.

“Baby…….sweetheart…...fuckkkk.” His words barely a whisper, but you hear anyway.

“Feels so good honey….please.” You beg quietly.

He growls softly and fucks you just a bit harder and you see stars as you come on his pulsing cock as he follows with you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning you both fit in a quickie in the kitchen, well….more like two quickies. First while you do the dishes, he just slips on in behind you and lifts up your skirt and slowly slides right in, you push back against him with your ass telling him to get a move on and boy does he, pounding you into the counter, one of his hands on the back of your neck, the other on your hip, fast and dirty and you fucking love it.

The second time is well….you had climbed up on the counter to reach the cabinets above the fridge to put some of the dishes back in there places they never really get taken from, so you find yourself on top of the fridge when Chris comes back from the bathroom clad only in his boxers and he just stares at you, bent over, the dam mini skirt you wore on purpose showing the no undies thing you still had going on since you got up this morning.

He thinks _‘fuck it’_ and climbs up on the counter and then strokes your ass cheeks just nearly hanging out, you startle slightly but then look back at him with a small smirk on your face and look into his heated eyes and just….giggle and turn around and then….lay down on top of the fridge and Chris….just climbs up on above you and proceeds to fuck you hard and fast right there on top of his dam fancy fridge as Dodger watches from the floor, head tilted at you both.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After that it’s a much quicker goodbye then you both would like, but with parting kisses and hugs he’s out the door and with it….the news you just can’t bare to tell him yet.


	6. I'm Sorry

Both of you make it two full months face timing each other before the guilt you feel starts seeping through to the point where Chris can see it even through the phone screen and you know….you have to tell him. You’re even showing now, small little baby bump, there’s no hiding it any longer. Chris has yet to say anything, but….you know it’s time.

So the next time he calls and month three is just starting, you make a plan, seeing his smiling face….you pray it’s the right choice and the right time after all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You fly out without any trouble, you have plenty of employees running your dog shelter in your place for you while you’re away. Everything goes perfectly, and for California the traffic could be worse, you get to his set much sooner than you want too.

Your nerves are shot to hell by the time you get a guest pass to be let on the set, the only reason you even get that is because you called Chris’s assistant and asked for it and then begged her to remain silent on you flying out.

The walk to his trailer feels like how one would walk going to their death, and you know your emotions are being so dramatic, but you just can’t help it. This hasn’t been talked about yet and it’s still so new into this relationship, marriage hasn’t even been talked about yet, so this….could ruin everything you two have.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

His face seeing you standing outside his trailer is one of shocked delight and he brings you into the trailer by your hand before hugging you to him, he kisses your cheek and looks so happy….you hate to break the spell, you put your hand over his mouth when he goes to speak, “I have to tell you something, and if I don’t just say it I may not work up the courage to do it again, and I should have told you this when I first found out, but I was scared ok? But my birth control failed….im pregnant.” 

You remove your hand slowly and step back, his eyes have gone from happy to confused to….unreadable. You wring your hands together watching and waiting, his silence goes on to long for your liking, but just when your about to say more he finally speaks, “This is how you do this? You couldn’t wait one more month until I got home, you tell me now while i’m still filming?”

His frown is deep and his tone….it’s not one that’s ever been used on you before and you hate it, he doesn’t yell or raise his voice, no his voice is level but...it’s what you feared, “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry? Your sorry? That’s all you can say oops sorry didn’t mean to.” His frustration just gets worse as he whips off his hat and runs a shaky hand through his hair, “You picked the worse time for this, I don’t even know what you want me to say here.”

Your brain screams and wants to cry, but you keep it hidden for the moment. You don’t even get a chance to reply, a knock at the door signals it’s time for Chris to be back on set and you just stand there silently as he looks at you all torn up, but that frown never leaves his face, his eyes are still unreadable as he leaves in a huff and shuts the door behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As silently as you came to see him, you leave the same way, not even waiting for him to get back, his words tell you everything you needed to know, yours fears have come to life, you’ve lost him and you hold back the tears all the way back on the plane and in the taxi and only once back in your own apartment do you break down and sob.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Given that you have never taken a sick day in six years, you take some much needed sick days, once making sure the shelter was in fact fine, you just….wallow and mop around your apartment. Trying not to cry is a useless thing that you give up on and just let yourself do, it was how you would cope with….the loss.

Sure Chris hadn’t said much, but it was clear he wasn’t ready for all this and you barely were yourself….doing this alone...was a depressing thought, if your business wasn’t here you would move to make it easier, but that’s not an idea that will ever work, your dogs needed you to stay, and Boston always owned your heart.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

No phone calls besides two when you first got back and both from Chris. A few text messages that you refused to read and then silence. For two more weeks it goes on this way, you throw yourself into the shelter and take care of the dogs, feeding, walking, making sure there will be plenty of funding for next year, it’s all just barely enough to get your mind off of….everything else.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It comes as shock then that when you get home at the end of the day tired, feet killing you, back sore and your stomach unhappy that there he is waiting on your doorstep, hat low over his face, the hoodie hides him well enough, but you would know those eyes anywhere when they look up at you, “Can we talk?” Is all he says and you nod numbly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It’s not until you’ve made tea for you both and you’re sitting on the couch and he’s in the recliner across from you that the silence finally breaks, “I’m sorry.”

His words are soft spoken and pain filled and you look to him in confusion, “I reacted really poorly and I can’t really blame you for leaving after how I behaved, but...i’m sorry all the same, it was just..a shock, still is honestly, but when I said this was a bad time, I didn’t mean you being pregnant, I meant coming to the set like that, it really...threw me off and I was upset, but...I know my words hurt you and for that i’m sorry.”

You don’t know what to say, so you say nothing, just drinking some of your tea and waiting for your stomach to calm down as your eyes stay on him, waiting for him to say more, surely he would have more to say then that right?

His sigh is deep and this time when he takes off his hat, he shrugs out of his hoodie too and now you can see just how tired he really looks, “I’m sorry I did that to you.” You whisper, “I wasn’t thinking.”

He nods, but still looks so torn and pained, “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

You shrug and finally look away from him, “Knew once I did, that would be it.”

“Babe….that’s not fair to me, you can’t just assume how I'll react.” He says rather calmly.

You look back to him, “Can’t I though? You reacted just how I knew you would.”

“I was in shock sweetheart, that’s perfectly normal given the circumstances.”

You swallow thickly, “And now?” You put down your now empty tea cup on the coffee table.

He decides to slink out of the chair and crawl over to you, so when he finally gets to you, he’s between your legs as he kneels on both his knees, his hands resting on your thighs, his small smile giving you hope, “Well...now that I was given two weeks to think about it, alone I might add sense someone was giving me the silent treatment.”

His eyes sweep down, those long lashes resting over his cheeks for only a moment, before he’s looking up at you again, “I think i’m ok with this...more than ok with this actually. I’ve always been wanting to wait for the right time to have kids, but maybe there is no right time and this is the time right now so….i’m ready if you are.”

His words shock you, make you fall silent dumb founded at his words, “Really?” You barely manage to get out, “You don’t….you don’t wanna leave?”

His hands are suddenly framing your face and you can’t look anywhere but at him, his blue eyes piercing, “Never baby never, I love you remember? and i’ll love our baby too.”

That’s it for you, you break down sobbing and Chris pulls you into his arms and you crumble and hold him like if you don’t he’ll fly away, his lips press into your hair and his soft words of reassurance make you feel whole again.


	7. My Past

A MONTH LATER….. **  
**

He gently slaps your hand away, “Babe not yet.”

You pout and it almost works on him, but this time he doesn’t cave, “If you take a bite of them right now you’ll burn your tongue babe.” He points the spatula at you and you sigh nodding, “Fine.”

He raises an eyebrow at you, “If I turn my back to get the rest of these out of the oven are you going to just ignore what I said and eat one anyway?”

 _Dam him_ you think, he already knows you much too well, you smile guilty at the fact that yes you would have and sigh deeply, “No.”

He narrows his eyes at you playfully, “You better not.”

That has you laughing as he turns around to take the rest of the cookies out of the oven, your eyes zero in on his ass clad in jeans today, the only thing he has on, and you just...sit back and enjoy the view.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He scoffs thirty minutes later when you do finally go to grab a cookie, “None of that, I'm feeding you remember?”

You grumble good naturally and move to sit in his lap when he pats his leg with his free hand not holding a sugar cookie. You sigh softly once you’re in his lap, his free arm coming around your middle, hand resting on your belly. Your cheeks grow warm at the gesture he’s been doing alot more lately.

“Open.” He whispers next to your ear and your cheeks grow more warm for a whole new reason.

You open your mouth for the cookie he feeds you and you moan softly at the taste of the softness of the cookie, perfect amount of sugar, you sigh happily making him laugh quietly behind you, “You like it huh?”

You nod humming happily as he feeds you more cookies, his lips press softly to the spot where your shoulders meet your neck, “Gotta keep my girls happy.” He whispers into your skin and you all at once feel the tell tell signs of tears pricking your eyes, _dam hormones._

“We don’t even know the gender yet.” You mumble trying to cover up the fact that you’re about to burst into tears, his words even without the crazy hormones are sweet to hear non the less.

“I have a good feeling, besides my mom says it’s gonna be a girl and she’s never wrong about these things.”

You hum at that, you haven’t even met his family yet, but they finally found out about the baby and want to meet you in a few weeks, you’re too nervous to even think more about it right now so once you turn your head and kiss him… all feelings of nerves are gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You don’t even let him say another word, you just kiss the daylights out of him, Chris practicing for his new role was….driving you insane in the best possible way, who knew he could rock a english accent so well?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I…” You don’t know what to say honestly.

“I know it’s a big step and we’re kind of doing this out of order, but I would love if you moved in with me, getting to wake up to you every morning and going to bed with you every night would be….” He sighs not sure how to finish, but his smile never dims.

“I love you.” His big hands cup your face, “And getting to see your beautiful face everyday would be a dream honey.”

You sniffle because first of all he was laying it on pretty thick this morning and second….you know what your answer is, getting to see him every morning, getting to be part of his life in a more permanent way? Would be everything.

“Ok….I love you too.” You finally reply trying not to cry as he smiles more and kisses you senseless like you just gave him a gift.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You have become one with the toilet this morning, you have gotten really good about being silent when you sneak out of bed in the early morning hours to throw up. At five months along, your belly was showing more then ever and with it….morning sickness all the fucking time.

Dodger keeps you company most mornings, just laying on the floor while you get to know the porcelain god better. Chris never stops being surprised he didn’t wake up when you get up and he grumbles about how you should wake him up, but you refuse, there’s very little he can do and he needs his beauty sleep for work.

Your job however has good people taking care of it when you can’t come in, so far it’s working out good for you job wise….now if you could just get passed all the morning sickness that would be great.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Fuckkkk that feels so good.” You moan, feeling his thumbs dig into your lower back.

Today he drew you a bath but you couldn’t stand to take it without him so he crawled in behind you and now you’re both snuggled up and his hands are giving you a good message, his hum behind you is his only sound.

“Told ya I would take care of you baby.” He whispers softly, lips brushing the shell of your ear.

You sniffle because of course you do and his hands stop moving, “You’re too good to me, I don’t deserve it.”

“Hey, hey honey none of that now.” He says softly into your neck, his arms now winding around your middle where both his hands settle over the baby bump.

You settle your hands over his and just….look down at your hands over his resting over the growing baby inside you, “I wake up some days thinking this is all a dream or some poorly written fan fiction ya know?”

As if sensing you need to say more he remains silent, his lips just kiss your neck and nod as you go on, “I didn’t….I know we never talk about it because I never let us talk about it, but the way I grew up….” You take a deep breath because it’s true, you didn’t talk about your childhood……...ever.

Not for lack of wanting to know on his part you just….were never ready, but now….

“I was taken from my family when I was eight years old, that’s a whole other can of worms I won’t even get into right now, but needless to say the first eight years of my life I only knew pain and fear and then I was in foster homes for the rest of my life, and they were only a step up from my real family.”

You sigh deeply, “I never got close to people for a long time and family was an alien concept to me, and it still is, having a someone to come home to everyday I don’t….I didn’t know what that was like until I met you as sappy as that may sound, I really didn’t and I just think about how I didn’t ever get to have a real mother or father but this baby...our baby….is going to have two parents who are going to love him or her so dam much and it’s just…..it’s so over whelming and it scares me, but it also just makes me so fucking happy that sometimes I think it can’t be real but it is and I just….I don’t wanna lose you...I don’t wanna lose all this but at the same time I don’t feel like I deserve it sometimes.”

You gave up the fight to not crying some time ago, but Chris….you feel his uneven breathing and the hitching to it and know...he’s crying too. Maybe some other time you would feel bad about that but….he was a easy crier, he felt things with his whole heart so you know what you just told him had to hurt...he was crying because he hurt for you and you...fall in love with him a bit more for it.

“I know a simple sorry can never begin to make all that pain go away but you deserve….so fucking much sweetheart and I love you so dam much, thank you for letting me love you.”

You just cry harder at his words as he holds you tighter to his body.


	8. Asshole

“Babe i’m gonna be late for work.” You gasp out, your hands fisted in his hair, his head between your legs under the blanket driving you closer and closer to the edge with his frankly magical tongue. **  
**

He says nothing, just dives in more determined and you nearly shout pulling his hair as you come around his mouth, his only sound an answering groan of pleasure.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the end of the day, in bed, your night goes like your morning started, with your man loving on you in any number of ways, tonight though you sit in his lap, your legs around his hips, his legs under you on the bed making a circle, this position is one of your favorites, both of you can set the pace of the movements between you with this one.

Sometimes you move up and down, but it doesn’t last long, Chris takes over soon enough, letting you relax into just enjoying the sex with none of the work, your arms wind more firmly around his neck as you kiss him slowly, his lips part for you and you grip a handful of his hair and tug making him groan into the kiss, his hands tightening on your hips just a bit, his cock filling you perfectly on the next harder thrust inside you, making you moan.

The other nice thing about this position is, your breasts are right in his face if you sit up just a bit, which you do when you see him eyeing them hungerly. They’ve grown in size and now...they leak from time to time, like now, which….makes Chris lean forward and take a nipple in his mouth, licking and sucking the drops of milk away before just suckling on your breast.

You moan deeply, your breasts have also gotten much more sensitive and you both love it, “Chris….baby….fuck…”

The brat just laughs softly out around the nipple still in his mouth as his eyes flutter closed tasting just a few more drops of milk that leak out and onto his tongue. You teased him the first time he tasted you like this, he was simply curious that first time when he saw them start to leak, now though…..well….it’s clearly a newly discovered kink.

He had already been a big fan of your breasts before, but now? It was like he craved them and you love how his eyes extra darken as he stares at your naked breasts, honestly some days you couldn’t tell what he loved more, your ass or your breasts, but one thing was for sure.

You _never_ felt undesirable.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chris is a pamperer, it’s just in his nature, something you learned very early on, but so are you. You love to take care of him, sooth him on bad days or on days when he’s sick. You love running your fingers through his hair like you are right now, his head resting on your thighs as he keeps his right ear pressed towards your rounded belly, waiting to feel the kicks from the baby.

His eyes are closed and he looks...content and happy, your free hand rest over his belly where his hands sit over yours, thumb rubbing the back of your hand slowly. Dodger naps away on the other end of the sofa and you sigh softly feeling content and happy yourself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Comeeee onnnn don’t be such a baby.” You needle, smile trying to break out over your face at his face.

His hands are stuffed deep into his front pockets, his cap on backwards today, the shelter is closed now so no one to bother both of you as you both stand outside the kitten playroom, “Babe there just kittens they won’t hurt you.”

Sadly right now you currently have more kittens than dogs as it always seemed to be, but with Chris donating money to your animal shelter at least now your animals get adopted out much faster and you couldn’t be happier, one of the few perks of him being who he is,

Bringing awareness to things he cares about.

He still eyeballs you though before stepping into the room as you follow behind him, once you close the door behind you, and turn on the lights, the kittens start to stir and offer tiny meows, you smile when you see about six of them jump down to where Chris is sitting now and climb all over him.

He sits so still you kind of wanna laugh at him and as it is you do giggle, he offers you his playful glare as he narrows his eyes at you, “Laugh it up fuzzball.”

You laugh loudly at that, he was always throwing out random movie lines at the most random times, “I told you, at this age, they just wanna snuggle and play.”

There’s still a big smile on your face when you sit next to him and take one of the kittens and hold her to your chest, which in turn finally seems to relax him enough to start petting them, they do bat at him in play, which at first he flinches away from, but once he sees it isn’t all that bad, he starts wiggling his fingers in their faces playing with them as they play with him back.

You bite your bottom lip watching him play with the kittens and wonder what he’ll look like playing with your future child.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next week sees him shooting a movie out of state for a few days so you have the house to yourself. It’s weird being alone in the house since you moved in, but at least Dodger is here to keep you company.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day starts out nice and welcoming until it isn’t. You’ve been helping this guy look at dogs for awhile now, but he’s asked more questions about you then the dogs and when he tries asking who the father of the baby is you know you have to ask him to leave, clearly he wasn’t here for the dogs.

“Sir i’m gonna have to ask you to leave.”

You cross your arms over your chest frowning at him as you stand in the middle of one of the dog rooms.

“But I haven't found a dog yet.”

You narrow your eyes at him wondering if maybe your over reacting, but your gut instinct is telling you this guy is up to no good, “Sorry but I get the feeling your not here for a dog, despite what you say, so again please leave, we don’t have time for people to waste our time when these dogs need good homes.”

“Now look, i’m not breaking no laws…”

“Either you leave or I call the police.” You cut him off, growing tired of this shit.

“Just…..give me something...anything I can take back to the paper.” He finally says and you groan, running a hand down your face.

“I have nothing to say to you and harassing me isn’t helping.” You glare at him.

“We have a right to know….” 

“That’s it.” You growl pulling out your phone and hitting 911 on the phone watching him, his eyes widen as he frowns something deep pointing at you, “Mr Evans has alot to answer for and the sooner he does it, the sooner people will leave him alone.”

You march up to this asshole of man knowing just what he’s talking about and get right in his face, the phone still ringing in your hand, “He doesn’t owe you or anyone else anything, he’s a human being not a toy that you own and think you can control, leave my building and don’t come back…..now.”

He works his jaw before finally huffing angrily and storming off through the exit. You hang up the phone and sigh deeply pinching the bridge of your nose, “It was a fucking movie my god.” You mumble under your breath.

You had decided not to tell Chris anything about this, but turns out that won’t work seeing as how the stupid asshole man still put something in the paper about you harassing him the next day, of course he altered what you said, of course he turned it his way and you just know Chris and his people have already seen this shit and now you just….feel guilty.

You should have just said nothing to the man, instead you gave him fuel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Shhhhhh, no more sorries baby, no more. There’s nothing to be sorry for.” Chris mumbles against your lips before kissing you hungrily. 

Once Chris had got home, his team had already handled the guy at the paper, it didn’t stop you from feeling bad about it though and saying sorry over the whole thing, but….he wasn’t upset, he was upset at that asshole, but...never you.

You whimper into the kiss, threading your fingers over the nape of his neck, pulling him more firmly against you, his cock’s been buried in you for a few minutes now, but all he’s done is tease you and grind, still...you love the intimacy, holding him close, kissing him, feeling him all around you, caging you in. 

His hands slide under your back to hold you even closer as his lips and tongue show you just how much he missed you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yes the asshole from the paper was talking about the very real drama with Chris and his movie Red Sea Diving Resort and how people on twitter are STILL treating him like shit over a role in a movie *rolls eyes*


	9. A New Family

“Baby…..sweetheart...yesss.” Chris’s voice still rough with sleep, his lips on your cheek and chin, spooned up behind you in bed, his cock lazily rocking in and out of you. Your pussy clenching around his cock. **  
**

His arms a welcome bind around you, sometimes his hands cup your breast and sometimes they lay over your big belly, but you still love when he intertwines his legs with yours, all that soft hair on his legs rubbing on your bare ones, delicious.

Little sound is made, besides both of you breathing and when he speaks softly, still sounding so sleepy. It feels like it goes on for hours and maybe it does, the drag of his cock in and out of you in a lazy pace, all you know is, when his fingers caress over your clit, you gasp as your orgasm hits you in a wave of pleasure as you feel him follow right behind you, his lips on the back of your neck repeating your name on a loop.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You know you lose a bit of time after that just making out in bed inbetween talking softly about everything and nothing at all. You could and in fact you _have_ spent whole afternoons just making out on couches or beds. If it’s the couch, he loves to have you in his lap, his hat always gets lost somewhere once you run your hands through his hair as your tongue dances with his.

He always makes these small little sounds in the back of his throat, little moans as he holds you close, you always live to hear those. You also adore how his beard feels against your face and neck, always have. If he’s not kissing you during those times, it’s because his lips have moved on to sucking hickies into your neck that will last for days if not weeks.

He always loves marking you up.

If the making out is in bed...well, it’s like now. It normally always leads to sex whether it be fast or slow, it’s always a guaranteed thing to happen.

“You ready for blue skies and green trees?” He whispers, his head resting on your breast, one of his hands resting on your belly, caressing softly.

“Yes, i’ve never been camping before.” You reply, stifling a yawn.

Truth be told it was mild camping, going deep into the forest hours from anything wasn’t a good idea so close to your due date, but there was a nice little spot not far from Chris’s home, close to the hospital and still in the forest, it was perfect.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok so maybe you were something of a pyro and maybe you keep throwing pine needles and pine cones into the fire pit because it was fun, at least the pine cones made the fire change colors, Chris just keeps shooting you fond little smiles like he finds it all funny.

“Do you want to actually help me cook hotdogs or do you wanna keep burnin things?” His accent was getting stronger the longer he was home, it always did.

You blush embarrassed and hold out a hand for a cooking stick, “Hotdogs.”

You stick out your tongue at his soft laugh, it just makes him laugh more leaning in to kiss your cheek loudly, you playfully shove him away with a hand to the face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Making out in a tent with only the wind blowing through the tree tops and birds singing is a new favorite thing to pass the time. You spend days hiking small trails, you don’t always speak while hiking, choosing to enjoy the forest around you and the stillness of it more. 

You both hold hands though and that’s enough.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On the heels of coming back from the small camping trip is dinner with his family and you are flat out stressed. He does everything to help you not be, but….this is a big fucking deal. This is his family, they mean so much to him and you don’t wanna fuck this up.

“Baby you’ve got to calm down, I promise they will love you.” He says softly, he’s been hugging you for a few minutes now and you welcome it gladly.

You take a deep breath and let it out slowly, “That’s it sweetheart, just relax.” He whispers, one of his hands rubbing up and down your back and you slowly feel yourself relax in his embrace.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A hour later you find yourself in their bathroom, muffling your cries into a bath towel. It’s not sad tears, far from it, it’s happy tears because you’ve never known a kind family, one so welcoming and loving from the very start it’s, overwhelming.

A soft knock on the door makes you startle, “Honey can I come in?”

You open the door for Chris and he takes one look at you as the door closes behind him and instantly worries, his brow furrowing, “Love what’s wrong?”

His hands find your shoulders then your back as you’re engulfed in his arms and you sniffle trying to stop the flow of tears as you wind your arms around him, “Its…..there so nice.”

Chris has a habit of rocking you both gently when either of you are upset and he does it now, “You’re crying because their being nice?” He ask softly not sure if he fully understands and yet...he feels like he should.

“I’ve...never known a loving family.” You whisper breathing out a shaky breath.

And suddenly it makes all the sense in the world to him, “Oh sweetheart.” he breathes out remembering what you told him months ago, the pain in his voice clear.

His arms hug you more as much as your belly will allow and he just kisses over your whole face and your head even, by the end of it your giggling softly, even as tears stick to your eyelashes, his thumbs sweep gently over them wiping them away, “I may be a bit bias, but they are the best people I know, they will love and support you like no one ever has, well besides me of course.” He offers a crooked smile at that.

You sniffle a few more times taking in his words and calm down slowly in his arms, “I didn’t mean to cry on your shirt.”

“I don’t care about my shirt, I care about you.” His hand sweeps your bangs off your forehead and leans down to kiss you there lovingly.

“Did I worry everyone?” You ask now that you’ve calmed down enough.

“Eh my mom was alittle worried.” He says lowly chin now resting on the top of your head.

“I’ll let her know it was nothing she did, not like that anyway, just….overwhelming in a good way....was alot I guess.”

“Understandable baby, i’m sorry that didn’t dawn on me sooner.”

You tip your head back to look up at him and smile, “Nothing to be sorry for.”

He hums at that but says nothing, just content to hold you for the time being, he does lean down to kiss you though, when he leans back to frame your face with his hands, you feel better, calmer, “Lets go back out there before they think were having sex in here.”

You can’t help but giggle at that, even as your face blushes pink, “Mmmm those blushes never get old.” He says fondly.

You blush more of course and he laughs softly leaning down to kiss you again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You go home that night having gained a new family and it’s a….wonderful feeling.


	10. THE END

The baby was due any day now, Chris was staying close to home now, his latest movie was out and playing and he was taking some time off. It would be the longest you two had been together in the same house in...forever. It would be a first for you both, being around each other that much every single day….you hoped he didn’t get tired of it or feel smothered, you knew how much he liked his space at times.

For now, you decide not to worry about it, his head was on your chest right above your breast, eyes closed, his breathing even as he napped away snuggled up close to you. Your hand hasn’t stopped running through his strands of hair, the light from the evening sunset outside the window making his hair glow.

Both of you were naked after a round of love making and in this moment all you know is peace, all you know is contentness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It’s only a few days later when your world changes forever, you’ve just stepped out of the shower when it happens….you’re wrapping a towel around your body and….your water breaks. Your eyes go wide and you gasp as your hands go to your belly, you groan softly as the towel falls to the floor and that’s right when Chris finally walks in, back from his morning jog with Dodger.

He takes one look at you and knows, his eyes going wide himself rushing over to you, “Sweetheart did your water just break?” His voice is calm but higher than normal, you laugh softly even as you feel pain, letting you know this was the real deal, “Yeah.” You groan out.

He dashes out in only his underwear talking to himself and you follow at a much slower pace watching him flit around like a bird, when he comes back over to you, you grab his wrist, “Chris you need pants babe, can’t go to the hospital like that.”

“Right right pants.” He’s off again and you groan out around another soft laugh as the pain gets a bit worse.

He’s back in seconds, jeans on but unzipped, shirt thrown on half ass as he grabs your bag for the hospital and comes back to you, “Come on.” he says softly.

You can hear the fear though, the worry and you stop to take his face in your hands, “Babe...wha.” You don’t let him finish, you kiss him until he relaxes a bit and only then do you pull back never taking your hands from his face, “Sweetheart were having a baby.”

His shoulders loose some of their tension and he smiles softly at you, his free hand coming up to caress your cheek gently, “Were having a baby.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For a first timer as they called you, the birth ends up being easy and quick too, it’s only a matter of hours before the nurse is gently handing Chris his baby girl for the first time and everything becomes very, very real. He finds he has to sit down because he’s just so.....overcome with emotion.

His baby girl was on the smaller side but healthy as can be. Little tiny tufts of brunette hair already on her head as she looked up at him with clear blue eyes so much like his own, he swallows thickly as tears run down his face and into his beard. Her little cooing sounds melting his heart even more as he stares in awe of her.

You watch on tiredly as he greets his new daughter, “Hi Belle, i’m your daddy, i’m so happy to finally meet you.” His voice cracks up at the end as he snuggles her to his chest looking at you with as much love as one person can look at someone with.

He leans down to kiss you softly, you kiss back caressing his face once he breaks apart but doesn’t move all that far from you, “I love you.”

You kiss him again, “I love you too.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

4 YEARS LATER……

“Daddy wook it’s Belle!” 

You watch on as Chris with little Belle on top of his shoulders shouts excitedly seeing princess Belle in front of you both. Your smile is big and excited watching your daughter and Chris go over and say hi to her. Your daughter was dressed in her own little yellow dress and held a captain america wand in her hand.

Chris was dressed as prince Eric because of course he was and you, you chose to dress like Snow white.

Throughout the day you make sure you get plenty of pictures with your camera, the weight of it hanging from your shoulder as you trail behind them and get shots of daddy and daughter together on her first time Disneyworld.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The beauty and the beast show is a huge hit and at some point during the show when one of the songs come on, Chris twirls his little girl around in his arms making her laugh and giggle, when the song _‘Tale as old as time’_ starts, little Belle stands on his feet as Chris starts moving them around slowly suddenly looking a bit choked up, when his eyes look towards yours, there shiny and happy, you smile back and mouth the words, _‘I love you.’_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Belle is confused when she see’s the disneyworld captain america, she knows her daddy played him so she studies the guy with such a serious look on her face, it makes both you and Chris laugh, even the cap dude laughs not even batting an eye at Chris and who he is.

In the end, you all get a photo with the guy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

1 YEAR LATER…..

It was the first time Belle would be spending a whole week away from you both and staying with Chris’s family, you were excited but sad too, still, you knew you needed some alone time with your husband.

By the time it’s just the two of you a few hours later well….it’s been far to long since both of you could just have sex anywhere in the house as you pleased and it doesn’t take long to renew that tradition with a vengeance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“That’s it baby, that’s it, scream for me.” Chris’s breath fans out over your cheek, his lips kissing and teeth nibbling on your cheek and chin as he rails you from behind in bed, one of his hands digging into your hips tightly the other gently wrapped around your throat, his cock fucking into you hard and deep, your moans growing in volume.

You can’t help, but obey him, coming on his cock, you scream his name.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The good old kitchen island, one of the first places he took you all those years ago and while one would say it doesn’t seem like a romantic spot, it was. It was the first place you had cooked together, talked together, kissed like you had all the time in the world, slow danced even and it was a place he had taken you apart with his mouth and tongue so completely.

You can’t help, but laugh as he sweeps the pots and pans off of the island now and lay you down on top of it, you bite your bottom lip looking up at you, his eyes hazy with lust and love, his hat long gone somewhere, his hair a mess and his shirt half open, Dodger watches from the floor, but neither of you pay him any mind as the brunette lowers himself over you and hikes up your soft cotton dress.

His head disappears under your dress and suddenly his warm tongue is sweeping over your folds and your clit, his hands gripping your thighs like a man starved. All you can do is grip his head covered by your dress and hang on for the ride.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The shower is hot and the room is full of steam, but you only have eyes for him. The way he fits himself so perfectly to your back, his hands covering yours against the tiled walls. His fingers intertwined with yours as his hips snap back and forth in slow lazy movements grinding his cock deep inside your pussy.

“I’ll never get enough of how good you feel around me babe.” His mouth trails love bites along the back of your neck.

“Or how good you feel in my arms.” His lips tease the shell of your ear.

“Or how much I love you.” His words steal your breath away and suddenly you’re coming on his cock and he’s right there with you, holding you close to him, holding you close to his heart.

Right where you’ll always be.


End file.
